Música Navideña
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Reina le confiesa sus sentimientos a Kumiko el día de noche buena. Especial de Hibike! Euphonium. Un fic Reina x Kumiko.


**No sé si deba decirlo…**

**Nel, no importa.**

**Solo disfruten de este pequeño especial de navidad que, a propósito, es un Reina x Kumiko.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Ya llegó navidad! – gritó Hazuki al cielo mientras nevaba y se veían varias tiendas con decoraciones navideñas, típicas de esa época.

\- Hazuki-chan, no creo que debas gritar tan fuerte.

\- Vamos Kumiko, ya llegó la mejor época del año, deberíamos pasarla de lo mejor.

\- C-Creo que debería estar de acuerdo con Hazuki-chan, hay que disfrutar la navidad – dijo Midori.

\- ¿Tú también Midori?

\- Sí, por cierto, ¿no vino contigo Reina-chan?

\- No, ella dijo que quería entrenar un poco más para las finales.

\- Vaya, incluso en estas festividades se pone a practicar.

\- Sí, ella es alguien de admirar.

\- Kumiko-chan – Midori notó como su amiga quedó algo pensativa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa Midori-chan?

\- Quedaste viendo al cielo con la mirada perdida, parecías niño yendo por primera vez a la escuela.

\- E-Este…

\- ¿Estabas pensando en Reina-chan?

\- S-Sí… digo no, ¡n-no es lo que crees!

\- Jajaja – la bajista comenzó a reírse – deberías ser más honesta con tus sentimientos Kumiko-chan.

\- ¿M-Mis sentimientos?

\- Sí, ¿crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta Hazuki-chan y yo?

\- ¿D-De que se han dado cuenta? – dijo temerosa la eufonista.

\- ¿Me hablaban? – en eso, apareció la tubista.

\- N-No…

\- Kumiko-chan no sé quiere dar cuenta de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿De cuáles?

\- ¿L-Lo ves? Hasta Hazuki-chan sabe que…

\- ¿Te refieres a que está enamorada de Reina?

\- ¡No tú también!

\- Bueno, todas saben eso.

\- N-No mamen.

\- Pero no creo que sea tan malo.

\- Sí, te ayudaremos a darle a Reina-chan un regalo de navidad que no olvidará.

\- Chicas – Kumiko miró a sus dos amigas - ¡Gracias!

\- Para eso estamos las amigas.

\- Bien.

El trio se fue de la Preparatoria y solo se fue directo a una tienda que vendiera regalos para Kumiko pudiera darle algo a su amada.

Mientras que con Reina…

La chica había buscado a su mejor amiga por todos lados. Reina había terminado de practicar su trompeta y esta vez buscaba por toda la escuela a Kumiko.

Hasta que…

\- ¿Qué te pasa Kousaka-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli negra miró hacia atrás - ¿Asuka-Senpai?

\- La misma que ves y oyes – dijo la chica de lentes.

\- ¿Qué ocupas?

\- Que fría – dijo Asuka – vamos Kousaka-chan, ya estamos en fiestas navideñas, deberías alegrarte un poco, solo por estas fechas.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Mucho – le dijo con entusiasmo la de tercero – pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

\- ¿Solo me detuviste por eso?

\- Vamos Kousaka-chan, relaja el queso – dijo Asuka en tono de burla – por eso Oumae-chan ya se fue.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, solo me iré sin nada que decir.

\- Espera, Asuka-Senpai, ¿sabes dónde está Kumiko?

\- Sí, pero si quieres que te lo diga, quiero que me respondas algo.

\- Bien, ¿Qué es?

\- Reina Kousaka-chan – la eufonista hizo una pausa que incomodó un poco a Reina - ¿a ti te gusta Oumae-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la trompetista se atinó a sonrojarse por lo dicho por su Senpai - ¿d-de donde sacas eso?

\- Vamos Kousaka-chan, no le puedes mentir a tu tía Asuka.

\- E-Este…

\- Mira Kousaka-chan, el hecho de que te guste Oumae-chan no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¿Segura? – dijo con duda la chica – p-pero ambas somos…

\- ¡Kousaka-chan! – Asuka arrinconó a la menor en una de las esquinas de un salón - ¡no te atrevas a decir eso!

\- S-Senpai.

\- Mira, el hecho de que ambas sean chicas no impide que ambas se quieran, esos son estereotipos del pasado.

\- P-Pero…

\- Si realmente quieres a Oumae-chan, solo quiérela. Es más, estas fechas navideñas son para muchos para encontrar el amor.

\- ¿El amor?

\- Sí. Aunque no lo creas, yo ya tengo pareja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, yo salgo con Kaori.

\- ¿C-Con Kaori-Senpai?

\- Shhh – Asuka le puso un dedo en los labios – es un secreto.

\- B-Bien.

\- Mira, Navidad es más una época de reconciliación y ambas se mira a leguas que se gustan.

\- ¿K-Kumiko…?

\- Kousaka-chan, no te preocupes. Tu tía Asuka se encargará de darle un buen regalo a tu amada Kumiko.

\- E-Este…

\- Una pregunta, ¿miraste Dragon Ball?

\- S-Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- No se digas más.

\- ¿Q-Que estás planeando?

\- Ya lo verás – Asuka se llevó a Reina al interior del salón de la banda.

.

Mientras que con Kumiko…

\- ¿Están seguras de que le gustará?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Hazuki – Reina es una trompetista, obvio que esto le gustará.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo ahora Midori – Reina-chan estará tan feliz que incluso te besará.

\- ¿B-Besarme?

\- Vamos Kumiko, si ella y tú se hacen novias, eso lo harán muy a menudo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Esos ánimos hacen que me dé más nervios.

\- Vamos, no debes estar nerviosas, sabes que Reina-chan solo te ve a ti.

\- E-Espero que así sea – suspiró la eufonista.

\- Bien.

.

Mientras que Kumiko y sus amigas iban de caminada, Reina se hallaba en una encrucijada.

\- ¿E-Estás segura de que esto le gustará? – dijo nerviosa la trompetista.

\- Claro que sí, sus gustos los he conocido este tiempo que hemos estado juntas – habló Natsuki que estaba ahí presente.

\- Milagro agarras algo que no sea música – dijo Yuuko.

\- Vamos Yuuko, a poco quieres que le diga a Kaori-Senpai que no estás ayudando en nada.

\- ¡N-No le digas!

\- Bueno, creo que está todo listo.

\- ¿Cuándo haríamos esto? – preguntó Reina.

\- Mañana en el parque.

\- Pero mañana es 24…

\- ¡Mejor! – animó la chica de lentes – será una buena oportunidad para que Kousaka-chan se le declare a Oumae-chan.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Será frente a todo el parque? – eso puso los nervios de punta a la peli negra.

\- Será una declaración legendaria.

\- P-Pero…

\- Bueno, creo que todos estamos listos – habló Asuka.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Haruka levantando la mano.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué haremos con Tsukamoto-san?

\- Eso es un problema – dijo Asuka junto con Natsuki.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Reina ignorando eso.

\- Nosotras nos encargamos – dijeron Natsuki y Asuka luciendo una sonrisa tétrica.

\- M-Me da miedo saber.

\- No te preocupes Kousaka-chan.

.

Llegó el día 24 y eso significaba que era Noche Buena, la fecha en el que la gente comenzaba a darse regalos para demostrar cariño o muchas veces se regalaba en forma de amor.

Kumiko quería pasar el resto del día en su casa, pero recibió un mensaje de parte de Asuka, que los convocaba a todos los miembros de la banda a una reunión en el parque.

La eufonista de primer año lanzó un suspiro de resignación, pero como no había nada que hacer, tenía que ir a esa reunión.

Sabía que tenía tiempo para la reunión, la cual era hasta las 4 de la tarde, por lo que se la pasó todo el día haraganeando o tocó un poco su eufonio para no perder el paso.

Cuando llegó la hora, la castaña se iba cuando recordó el presente que había comprado para Reina, pero debatía en si llevarlo o no.

Al final, decidió llevar el regalo, pero lo llevó en su chaqueta.

Llevó su eufonio para practicar, o al menos ese era su plan.

Al llegar al parque, notó como no había nadie del club. Al principio, pensó que era que aún faltaba para que vinieran o ella había llegado más temprano que las demás.

Esperó un largo rato y no llegaba nadie, hasta que…

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – dijo Kumiko suspirando ya algo agotada por esperar, pero en eso…

De la nada, todos los miembros de la banda, comenzaron a aprecer frente a Kumiko que sola miró esto con un gran signo de interrogación.

\- ¿Y esto? – se preguntó la castaña.

\- Oumae-chan – dijo Asuka apareciendo frente a todos y a Kumiko.

\- ¿Asuka-Senpai? ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tu sorpresa – dijo con tono divertido.

\- ¿Mi sorpresa?

\- No preguntes – dijo Natsuki apareciendo con su eufonio – solo gózalo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Kumiko – esa voz hizo que Kumiko se pusiera en guardia ya que conocía perfectamente la dueña de esa voz.

\- ¿R-Reina? – al voltear la mirada, se topó con la dueña de su corazón - ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

\- Kumiko – la peli negra se acercó a su mejor amiga y se le puso frente a frente – tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- Kumiko… te… - Reina se avergonzaba cada vez más y más, pero sabía que no habría otra oportunidad como esta, así que se tomó bien de los ovarios y finalmente soltó – te amo.

\- ¿Qué? – Kumiko sintió como si el mundo se viniera sobre ella y al mismo tiempo unos ángeles vinieran hacia ella y la elevaran al cielo – R-Reina…

\- Para que veas que mis sentimientos son reales, te cantaré una canción especialmente dedicada para ti.

\- ¿P-Para mí?

\- Sí – en eso, Reina sacó su trompeta e hizo la introducción de la canción, cosa que llamó la atención de mucha gente alrededor que se paró para poder ver.

\- E-Esa canción es…

\- ¡Vamos muchachos! – gritó Asuka dirigiéndose al resto de la banda - ¡1… 2… 3!

La banda comenzó a tocar la melodía que hizo que Kumiko ya supiera que canción era, pero Reina en vez de ir en la sección de trompetas, estaba en frente de todos con un micrófono en sus manos y dirigiéndole la mirada a Kumiko, comenzó a cantar.

.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano_

_para huir de esta terrible oscuridad._

_._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_._

_Quiero saber_

_Si acaso ¿tu conmigo quieres bailar?_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino… ¡cubierto de luz y oscuridad!_

_._

_Tal vez sigas, pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tu_

_y el amor valor para pelear_

_¡En ti lo hallarás!_

_._

En eso, Kumiko se levanta de su asiento, corre directo a su amiga peli negra y comienza a cantar con ella.

_._

_¡Mi corazón encantado vibra!_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que_

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano_

_¡para huir de esta infinita oscuridad!_

.

La banda terminó la canción y Reina después miró a su amiga castaña, quien solo tenía la mirada baja.

\- ¿K-Kumiko? – Reina se comenzó a acercar a su amiga, quien solo lanzó un quejido.

\- … - la voz de la eufonista se escuchaba entrecortada, como si estuviese…

\- Oumae-chan, ¿estás llorando?

\- R-Reina… - fue lo único que la castaña menor logró decir, por lo que la mencionada se acercó a ella.

\- Kumiko, no llores – le dijo suavemente la trompetista – sé que, si no quieres corresponderme, lo entenderé, después de todo siempre te dije que me gustaba…

\- … - Kumiko hizo lo que nadie esperó. Colocó sus labios sobre los de la peli negra, causando un gran silencio en todos los presentes para luego estallar todo en aplausos. Reina, que había estado en shock, comenzó a corresponder el beso de gran manera. Con sus manos, los colocó en la espalda de la chica, mientras esta enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello.

Tuvieron que separarse rápidamente por falta de oxígeno, pero no hizo falta decir más palabras, todo se había dicho.

-N-No tengo que preguntar si sientes lo mismo que yo.

\- No.

\- M-Me alegra.

\- Por cierto – Kumiko recordó lo que traía, sacó la cajita y se la extendió a su amada – es para ti.

\- K-Kumiko…

\- Lo compré ayer y quería dártelo.

\- G-Gracias – Reina tomó el pequeño obsequio y al abrirlo – K-Kumiko… esto es…

\- Sí, es un collar con un pendiente en forma de trompeta.

\- E-Es…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta… Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Oigan parejita, el show de juegos artificiales va a comenzar.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos – ambas chicas se fueron tomadas de la mano para reunirse con los demás de la banda, no como músicas, sino como pareja. Deberás, esto era un autentico, regalo de navidad.

-Tengo una pregunta – dijo Hazuki.

\- ¿Cuál es Katou-chan? – dijo Asuka.

\- ¿Y Tsukamoto?

\- Pues… - Natsuki y Asuka se miraron con una mirada de complicidad.

.

Mientras que en algún lugar de la escuela…

\- ¡Oigan, sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba el trombonista de nombre Suuichi Tsukamoto - ¡no es gracioso Asuka-Senpai! ¡Natsuki-Senpai, tú también!

.

Volviendo…

Ambas eufonistas solo se miraban entre sí.

-Dijo que estaba enfermo, por eso no pudo venir.

\- Vaya, espero que se mejore.

\- Tú lo has dicho.

.

.

.

_Con esto finalizo este especial._

_Les seré sincero, no sé cómo fue que hice esto, pero va, ustedes júzguenme y díganme que les pareció._

_Les deseo Feliz Navidad y Bendición en sus familias._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
